One Piece 2nd Generation: Black Bird of The Marines Part 3
Hyperion transformed into a Crow Hybrid, black feathers etched themselves into his body as he appeared to become more crow than human. Hyperion exhaled and looked to Issho with terrifying eyes. "I could always tone it down for you if you'd like." He said in a deep gruff voice. Issho smiled. "No, this is fine." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the sky. "We'll just cut into the fun part." "I can't wait." Hyperion taunted as he charged forward in a flurry of black feathers. He shot off several hardened feathers. Issho cut them in half with his sword and dashed towards Hyperion. The two clashed, sparks flew off from Hyperion's feathers and Issho's sword.repeated strikes from both sides were met with repeated blocks. Neither side gave in, and continued their onslaught. Hyperion jumped into the sky and spun like a tornado, shooting off feathers down to Issho, who slowed them down by decreasing the gravity. He pointed his sword to the sky and quickly pulled it down. A giant meteor breached the clouds and came barreling down to Hyperion. "Back to round one I see." Hyperion joked as he flew upwards and bombards fred meteor with punches until it crumbled. Hyperion landed in the arena out of breath. Issho stepped forward. "You shouldn't be that tired already. We've just started." Issho rushed forward and elbowed Hyperion in the throat, causing him to stumble backwards. "I feel as though, you're exhausted from your previous engagement. I understand your dilemma, but I can't let you win." Hyperion held his throat and glared at Issho. "I don't expect you to let me win. But tell me, should I go by Admiral Kurasu or Admiral Kurotori?" Hyperion lunged forward, matching Issho's defense. Each of his attacks were either blocked, dodged, or countered. Hyperion yelled in anger and landed a punch in Issho's chest, forcing him back. "Don't think I'm going to just kneel over and let you win." "I was hoping you wouldn't." - Gale climbed from the top of the stadium and looked down to the arena. "I made it.. And I'm alive too. Alright Hyperion, let's see how you're doing." Gale's mouth dropped with shock as he saw Hyperion being knocked around mercilessly. His attacks were repeatedly stopped and countered. Hyperion was completely helpless. "Impossible.. It can't be true. It can't!...... I'm conflicted. Should I laugh or should I be sad." "He's your friend. You should feel sad." "Eh, but he kinda deserves th-..... Hello Georgiana... How'd you find me?" Georgiana glared down to her brother. "I'm your twin. I can sense your presence. Drew tried to lie to me. There's three reasons i found you." "Legit enough.." "There's also a fourth reason go how I found you." "Do I want to know?" "Yes. The fourth reason to how I found you, which would be. You're an idiot." "I love you too George." "Fuck you." Georgiana rolled her eyes angrily. She looked down to Hyperion as he was being overwhelmed. "Why is this happening? Hyperion is far from weak. So why is he losing so badly?" "Ya know, for a genius. You're not that smart. Hyperion is losing because Issho is stronger than him. They might have been on equal grounds if he never came to fight Jean and Atlas." Georgiana stepped back shocked. "He fought those two and he's here?! He's going to lose!" "He knows that... But it's Hyperion. He never backs down from a fight. It's not his style." Gale looked down to an exhausted Hyperion, slowly reverting back to his normal form as he's bombarded by Issho's attacks. "That idiot doesn't care how badly wounded he is... He's going to fight until his very last breath." - Issho sheathed his sword and turned away. "I'm sorry, but I can no longer fight you." Hyperion was on his knees, gasping for air. He looked up to Issho, barely able to make out any features. It was all a blur. "I'm not done here." "Yes you are. You've been defeated. So please, don't do this. You'll only get hurt even more, possibly killed." "I don't care.." Hyperion said under his breath. He slowly started to stand up. "I can't lose here.. I've let this slip past me too many times already. I can't do it anymore. I just can't!! Losing here isn't an option. So if I die, I'll die fighting!!" Hyperion roared, returning to Corvus Mode. "If you really want to win, then you're going to have to kill me!!" Hyperion punched Issho across the arena. Issho dragged his feet across the arena floor, slowing him to a halt. He exhaled in disappointment and drew his sword. "So be it... If the bird thinks it can stand against the tiger, let it." Issho lightened the gravity around him and lunged forward at blinding speed. Hyperion plucked a large feather and blocked Issho's strike before trying to trip him, but Issho was floating a few feet above the arena. Hyperion fixed his point of attack and aimed upwards, barely able to land a tap on Issho before he was forced into the ground by increased gravity. Drew stood up from his seat and leaned over the railing. "HYPERION!! Give up! You can't win!!" Hyperion yelled in pain, trying to push himself up. "I can't!! I won't!!! This is my win!! I can do it!!" "Sir! You'll die at this rate!" "SO WHAT!!!" Hyperion yelled, barely able to get to his knees. "I don't care if it's life or death or a simple game. I will never give up. Not until the end!!" Hyperion stated, slowly raising to his feet. "ISSHO!!!" Hyperion yelled. "If you're going to go easy on me, I'll crush you now. Show me what you got!!" Issho exhaled. "It seems you've made up your mind." Issho put his hand down on Hyperion's forehead, increasing the gravity even further. The ground underneath Hyperion started to crumble. Hyperion howled in pain, struggling to stand up, being unable to move, Hyperion still refused to give in. He felt his bones start to break simultaneously. "Hyperion, please say you give up. I don't like doing this to you." Hyperion slowly shook his head. "Never!! I will never give up!!" "Hyperion quit being stubborn. This job isn't worth losing your life." Drew yelled. "Please sir just give up!" Hyperion had a faint smile. "Drew... I'm sorry.. I'm not giving up. It's not how I was made." Hyperion tried to stand up but was crushed under the pressure. "I will be victorious!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Black Bird of The Marines Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories